


Two Kinds of Love

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan asks Montparnasse to join him in bed tonight when they run across Grantaire, drunk and horny. Using his charm and innocence, Jehan convinces both men to have him together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kinds of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the perfect tumblr user yosb.

Jehan leaves the Musain a little after 2 am, his journal pressed tight against his chest with his arms crossed over it protectively. He's not scared of walking home alone, he knows these streets well, but he still walks with a bit of extra bounce to his step and a tad faster. He feels an arm wrap around his shoulder from behind and he nearly screams out when the hand grasps his upper arm in a familiar manner. He looks up into Montparnasse's face, scratched with scars back and forth, Jehan's heart racing at a million miles a minute. "Did I scare you little Jehan?" Montparnasse teases and his face looks devilish.

The way that his stomach is still churning in his stomach with momentarily adrenaline says yes, but Jehan smiles up at Montparnasse sweetly. "Only a bit." Montparnasse looks both proud of Jehan's bravery and disappointed at his own lack of intimidation. They walk for a block like that, Montparnasse's hand gripping Jehan's upper arm and squeezing tightly, like he has a pistol pressed to Jehan's back and was leading him to an alley way. It's too late for anyone to be out though and Jehan feels safer walking with Montparnasse. "Would you like to come to my apartment for a bit?" Jehan asks, breaking the silence and Montparnasse starts steadily rubbing his thumb against Jehan's arm.

"Of course," Montparnasse says and grins almost toxically. Jehan swallows hard, the feeling of Montparnasse so tender on one side as this thumb strokes while the face that Montparnasse shows makes Jehan think of how bright his bruises will be in the morning. Both make him an odd sort of giddy. "How could I deny someone so," Montparnasse pauses for a moment and leans down, closer to Jehan's ear and lowers his voice, "persuasive. Especially with his mouth." Jehan's cheeks light up and his entire face burns, but he wishes he were home this very instant.

As Jehan fills his thoughts with Montparnasse and the way that he'll treat him so perfectly until the morning when he kisses Jehan as he leaves, he sees a familiar figure in front of them, staggering against the wall of a building as the man walks. His beige jacket is hunched forward and he wears a matching hat, dark brown hair sticking out from underneath it. "Grantaire," Jehan calls out and the figure stops. Montparnasse's grip on Jehan tightens and suddenly Jehan is very aware of the mess he's potentially created.

Slowly, Grantaire turns around and faces the two men, his face twisting into a confused stare as he takes in Montparnasse. He brings his eyes back down to Jehan. "I was just going to see if you were home," he shifts his gaze to Montparnasse and Jehan swears he can see the tension rising between the two men, thick enough to be cut with a knife. Jehan looks up at Montparnasse, whose eyebrows have knitted together in a glare, sending daggers through Grantaire's chest.

Montparnasse scoffs, pulling Jehan closer to him and now digging his fingers into the young boy's arm. "Why don't you go find your Apollo?" Montparnasse spits out at Grantaire, as though it were venom. "This one's already taken for the night." Jehan looks between the two men, darting from blue eyes to brown, unsure of who to give his attention to for very long.

Jehan places his left knuckles against Montparnasse's chest, still holding on tight to his journal, and holds his right hand in front of Grantaire, an attempt at separating the two men in case anything gets physical. With the amount of alcohol on Grantaire's breath and the potential insult towards Enjolras, a fight is a strong possibility. "Why don't you both have me tonight?" Jehan asks, his voice sounding more innocent than he'd aimed for. Both men stare at him and then back towards each other, both looking defeated before they look back at Jehan with agreement.  Jehan smiles brightly at the two men, holding out his right hand for Grantaire to take.

Jehan's apartment is only a three blocks away and Jehan is thankful that nobody's out on the street this late at night. Montparnasse's arm wrapped around Jehan's back and holding onto his arm, now as to ensure that Grantaire doesn't get too close and Grantaire's hand clasped firmly around Jehan's smaller, more delicate hand to pull him away at any given second. Jehan likes it, the feeling of being able to be torn away in a moment, a prize to be won, a goal to be conquered. Maybe he won't admit it vocally, though he's not sure if anyone needs him to, but Jehan _likes_ feeling a bit objectified by his closest friends in this situation.

They get to Jehan's apartment and climb the stairs to the second floor where Jehan's father has rented Jehan's apartment. His apartment is big, a living space, small kitchen, seating area, and a table with three chairs, in addition to a separate bedroom. In his bedroom is his large bed, big enough for four people to sleep side by side, a matching end table, an upright amour, a desk with chair and a full length, free standing mirror. Jehan's father had made sure his only son was well taken care of in Paris.

Montparnasse walks in first, toeing his shoes off near the door and placing his socks inside of them to find them easily in the morning. Grantaire follows him, pulling his boots off and placing them next to the sofa and flexes his toes, bare, and Jehan hopes that Grantaire had simply pulled them off along with his boots. Jehan locks the door behind him and takes his own shoes off, bending at the waist and coming up to Montparnasse standing directly in front of him. Montparnasse, a few inches taller than Jehan, leans down, taking Jehan's lips roughly and placing his hand on the small hip where his carved M displays beautifully underneath Jehan's clothing.

From across the room, Grantaire clears his throat loudly, now in the doorway of the bedroom. Behind Grantaire the moonlight shines brightly in Jehan's room, almost illuminating Grantaire as though he were an angel, most likely one of Enjolras'. The entire apartment is bathed in moonlight, the full moon shining and flooding the entire apartment with ample light to navigate. Jehan loves to be fucked in the moonlight; both Grantaire and Montparnasse know this. He calls it natural beauty, the paleness of his skin made obvious and the stark difference in all of their skin tones so clear.

Jehan nods to Grantaire, Montparnasse's hand gripping Jehan's jaw painfully and forcing his gaze upwards. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll cry," he says and it's not a threat; it's a promise. Jehan swallows and leans up, giving Montparnasse's cheek a quick, chaste kiss as he pulls away from the scarred man to follow Grantaire into the bedroom. Montparnasse walks behind him, almost stepping on his heels and smacks at Jehan's ass when he momentarily pauses at the entrance to the room. He lets out a gasp as Grantaire almost immediately takes Jehan into his embrace, placing his hands on Jehan's waist and holding him steady as Grantaire attacks the small boy's neck with kisses, nips and bites.

The bruises are probably already forming on Jehan's neck as Montparnasse comes up to his side and begins kissing along Jehan's jaw, reaching up and unbuttoning the white button down. Grantaire's hands slide down his side, letting the shirt open up and peel off of Jehan's skin, reaching for the pants and unfastening them, falling loosely to the floor. With Grantaire and Montparnasse's quick work, Jehan finds himself naked in less than a minute and hickeys already placed along his collarbone and the upper column of his neck. The small boy buries his fingers in Grantaire's hair, short and spikey against Jehan's palm, and grasps at the front of Montparnasse's suit jacket.

Without looking and only having one hand, Jehan fails miserably at unbuttoning the scarred man's jacket, aided only by Montparnasse when he realizes the trouble that Jehan's having. Grantaire is already undoing his own clothing, not at all surprising from their history together. Grantaire was fast and sloppy, liked to throw Jehan on the bed and ravish him completely within 15 minutes. Montparnasse was willing to wait a bit, let Jehan fully take in every single movement, sensation. Jehan likes both of them, likes the differentiation, but tonight he wants a mixture. The slower, more drawn out torture of Montparnasse's bites and nips, maybe a quick face fuck from him, but the quick, uncalculated sensation of Grantaire.

Both of the men's kisses have littered bright pink spots all over his neck, jaw and upper chest. Grantaire stands up fully, now wearing only his pants as he presses his hand against Jehan's soft, flat stomach towards the bed. Montparnasse pulls away and begins hastily unbuttoning his coat and his shirt, Jehan watching as the skin littered with scars and gashes is revealed, Jehan's eyes growing darker with lust. Grantaire presses him back against the bed, Jehan's back falling onto the cold sheets, washed in the moonlight. Jehan reaches his arms out for the darker skinned man, pulling Grantaire in and taking Grantaire's lips, stained with the taste of wine and alcohol.

Grantaire shifts above him, taking his pants off of and throwing them on the floor next to the bed. When Jehan finally lets go of his grip on Grantaire's scalp, allowing the man to breathe, he looks up to see Montparnasse gone. A man of swift movements, stealthy, and Jehan's worried for a moment that he's disappeared, leaving Grantaire and Jehan to themselves when he catches sight of Montparnasse's jacket on the chair. Grantaire doesn't pay any attention to Montparnasse's absence, instead grasping his hand around Jehan's cock and stroking him quickly, sloppily and Jehan can't help himself from moaning out softly at the touch.

Jehan is beginning to arch into the touch when Montparnasse comes back into the bedroom, carrying a fingerbowl full of oil, the faint smell of roses filling the room. Montparnasse places the fingerbowl on the nightstand near Jehan's head and leans down, running his fingers lovingly through Jehan's thin, honey blonde hair. It's almost relaxing, if Grantaire wasn't trailing his kisses down Jehan's stomach inch by inch. Jehan's erection is fully hard, staining up as Grantaire wraps his lips around the crown and slides down with that perfectly drunk miscalculation. As Grantaire takes Jehan in, Montparnasse unbuttons his own pants and pulls them off, tugging roughly on Jehan's hair as though to make sure the small boy pays attention to him instead.

Jehan can't help himself as he swallows hard when he sees Montparnasse's dick, wanting so badly to treat it as Grantaire is treating him. Montparnasse smiles down at him, almost in a pitying way as Grantaire lets out a loud moan against the underside of Jehan's dick. Jehan reaches out, taking Montparnasse in hand and giving him quick strokes like Jehan knows he likes.

Montparnasse finally crawls onto the bed, standing tall on his knees a foot away from Jehan. Grantaire pulls up off of Jehan's dick and starts stroking Jehan with his left hand again as he crawls back up to Jehan's torso, his hand slick now and Jehan feels himself inching closer and closer to the point of no return. Grantaire places two fingers from his other hand against Jehan's lips, soft, red and swollen slightly from the nips and the bites to them. Jehan takes the fingers in greedily, coating them almost immediately and swirls his tongue around them. "Your mouth," Grantaire says as he watches Jehan prepare Grantaire's thick fingers with saliva. "So good," he says almost slurring the words together as though to remind Jehan that he's so drunk, he'll be sloppy, his movements will be choppy and inconsistent.

Grantaire pulls his fingers out of Jehan's mouth, dripping with slick spit and pushes himself up into a kneeling position over Jehan. The small boy rolls over obediently, pressing himself up on his hands and knees, feeling Grantaire shift behind him and press his fingers coated in Jehan's spit against Jehan's entrance. Grantaire is not slow nor gentle, instead working Jehan open quickly, roughly and Jehan finds himself moaning and gasping out at the feeling. Montparnasse comes to kneel in front of Jehan, his thighs crisscrossed with scars in front of Jehan's face as Montparnasse threads his fingers into the soft, honey hair and tugs up sharply to look into Jehan's devilishly innocent face.

Montparnasse brings his other hand up to Jehan's jaw, grasping it roughly and forcing his head back and running a rough thumb pad against his bottom lip. Jehan's mouth falls open, a mewl escaping as Grantaire thrusts his fingers hard inside of Jehan and he quickly takes Montparnasse's thumb into his mouth, sucking quickly and needily. He watches as Montparnasse looks down at him like he's unreal, wild, erotic and Jehan sucks harder, uses teeth against the calloused finger and immediately swipes his tongue against the spot of the bite.

Without warning, Montparnasse takes his thumb out of Jehan's mouth, leaving him to let out a whimper before Montparnasse's fingers tangled in Jehan's hair force his lips around Montparnasse's thick cock. Montparnasse guides Jehan's lips back and forth, forcing himself further with every gentle thrust. Jehan presses himself against back Grantaire's fingers with every backwards motion of his lips, until he's moaning around Montparnasse's dick, begging for more. Grantaire's fingers are gone and he reaches forward into Jehan's sightline, scooping as much of the oil into the crook of his two fingers and regaining his position behind Jehan.

Jehan whimpers softly against Montparnasse's dick, unable to look back and watch Grantaire and prepare himself for the large cock. Montparnasse tightens his grip on Jehan's hair and forces Jehan forward with more stregnth until Jehan feels those familiar hands on his hips, digging hard and roughly into his skin and creating bruises that will burn so sweetly in the morning. The head of Grantaire's cock presses against Jehan's entrance and he's nearly about to burst into tears with need, pushing back against Grantaire who simply leans back as well. Grantaire's fingers tangle in the honey hair in the back of Jehan's head, the strands of shoulder length hair peaking out from between thick, large fingers.

Grantaire pushes steadily forward, Jehan crying out against Montparnasse's dick, the suction of his mouth faltering for just a moment. When Jehan continues sucking on Montparnasse, he can hear the sound of Montparnasse groaning above him, encouraging him as he feels Montparnasse pull him forward and Grantaire pull him back. They're almost fighting indirectly for Jehan's attention, trying to get more from him than the other and it makes Jehan keen with delight to be so wanted.

He never wants this to stop, he thinks to himself, his entire body on fire with desire and love and seven different emotions in between. Grantaire is sloppy and his movements are unrhythmical while Montparnasse keeps a slow, steady tempo with Jehan's mouth, much to Jehan's dismay. He wants Montparnasse to fuck his face, rock him steadily back and forth with hard thrusts until he's hitting the back of Jehan's mouth and sliding down Jehan's open, welcoming throat like he knows that Montparnasse knows he can do. But instead, Montparnasse holds himself back and his grip on Jehan's hair doesn't ever slack off, forcing Jehan to stay with Montparnasse's rhythm.

Jehan's entire body is keening for something, everything, as Grantaire fucks him rough and hard, without a steady pace and Jehan can't prepare himself every time that Grantaire thrusts back in. He whines around Montparnasse, moaning and mewling, and every time he lets out a loud enough sound, Grantaire thrusts harder. It's as though Grantaire is trying to make him cry out, trying to elicit every single possible sound from Jehan's lips, seeping out with want and need. Jehan's barely able to hold himself up on his hands anymore as Grantaire's thrusts become even more jagged, sharper and harder with every single snap of his hips.

Soon Grantaire's moans, gasps, and pants are overpowering his own, though Grantaire's are not muffled by Montparnasse's large dick. His grip tightens almost impossibly so on Jehan's hips as he fucks the small boy harder until Jehan is certain he's going to fall apart between the two of them. With a loud groan, Grantaire's cock presses in fully and he comes, hard and Jehan can feel Grantaire release inside of him. He untangles his fingers from Jehan's hair, the roots of his hair aching beautifully and pulls out of Jehan slowly after a moment, Grantaire's drunken sluggishness coming back as he lets himself fall on the bed next to the Jehan and Montparnasse.

After Grantaire has laid next to them, Montparnasse pulls Jehan back, letting go of Jehan's hair as well. He brings his hand down immediately to Jehan's jaw and grabs it roughly again, forcing the small boy to look up at him, Jehan's blue eyes full of lust and innocence, something that nobody who'd ever been with Jehan could ever figure out. Montparnasse cocks his eyebrow at Jehan as Montparnasse sinks down onto his ass, half sitting on his legs, displaying his cock proudly. He motions for Jehan to come closer to him, to sit on his lap and Jehan obeys silently and quickly.

Montparnasse almost lifts him up, pulling Jehan's legs up and hooking his arms around them as he positions himself. Jehan is still fairly slick from Grantaire's gratuitous application of oil and his saliva still covers Montparnasse's dick, but he still takes some extra and coats himself with it. He doesn't bother to prep Jehan anymore, instead simply arranging himself against Jehan and pushing in with a swift snap of his hips and Jehan cries out, his voice sounding raw and broken in the absolute best way.

It takes a few thrusts before Montparnasse finds a rhythm, quick and hard, and places his hands on Jehan's sides, guiding the small boy as he gets fucked. Jehan holds himself up with his elbows, his knees already bright red from the position earlier and his palms almost burning from holding himself up for so long. He's thankful that Montparnasse fucks him like this, letting Jehan relax into the steady rhythm of his thrusts. As Jehan settles in, moaning at almost every single hard thrusts from Montparnasse, the tears are coming on quickly from how much he burns with lust. How badly he wants Montparnasse to positively rip him apart, fucking him into the mattress and whisper crude dirty things into his ear. He wants Montparnasse to prove that the carved M on his hip isn't there just because they fucked a lot. Most of all though, he just wants Montparnasse to make him cry with every thrust, blur his vision every single time. True to his word, it is Montparnasse that makes Jehan cry.

Jehan has almost forgotten Grantaire at this point, lost in his own world so beautifully as Montparnasse reaches down and starts stroking Jehan, his cock neglected and Montparnasse's touch his rough and quick and in perfect rhythm with his thrusts. He wants to come, but he's almost been trained into the art of withholding himself, waiting until the command to do so. Grantaire reaches for Jehan, having resituated himself so that he lays backwards on the bed as Jehan is, pulling Jehan into seemingly sweet kisses, swallowing the moans as they get louder and more high pitched.

Montparnasse comes pressing deep inside of Jehan, marking him and making Jehan cry out at the sensation as Montparnasse's hand continues with the same fervor as before. Montparnasse pulls out and clears his throat once, "Come for me Jehan." Jehan doesn't need to be coaxed, his entire body seizing at those words and he comes hard, the hardest he has in for as long as he remembered. He paints his chest with his own orgasm and Montparnasse's knuckles, which he brings to his own mouth and licks the drops up as he looks Jehan in the eye. Jehan's body twitches at the sight.

There is the silence creeping in between Jehan's ragged breathing, his entire chest heaving as he tries to steady himself. Montparnasse keeps Jehan's ass on his thighs for a moment before he picks up Jehan's little body by the waist and settles him down against the covers. It's still warm enough that they don't nestle under the covers, but Jehan knows he doesn't have the strength to do that anyways. He lets Montparnasse press against his backside, his arm wrapped protectively over Jehan's stomach and pulling him close and Grantaire gluing himself against Jehan's chest, as though to prove himself as worthy of Jehan as Montparnasse. Jehan lays one hand on Montparnasse's upper thigh and the other against Grantaire's chest and falls asleep within moments, his entire body warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partially inspired by this lovely art by yosb of course. (NSFW http://nsfwsb.tumblr.com/post/47222476444/)


End file.
